To Camp
by StoryUp
Summary: The Rangers are heading to Camp. But what happens when a secret gets out and change everything. R&R
1. To Camp!

**To Camp... we must go!**

 **Plot:** It's summer break! Jason, Tommy, Kim, Kat, Rocky, Aisha, Billy, and Trini go to camp. On they way, secrets will be out and nothing will ever be the same.

 **Chapter 1:** To Camp!

It was a long day. The Rangers were excited to see that school's over. No more school work. No more school days. All agree to go to camp. Zordon provided them shelter and electricity. Jason outside, waiting for the bus. He's pack and ready to have some fun! Kat and Kim watch him waiting. Kat has had a crush on him for a while. Kim pushes Kat up to him. Jason turns around to see Kat and Kim behind him. "Hey, Kat."

Kat smiles and said, "Hey, so you ready to go?" She put her luggage down as Jason was saying yes. Kimberly jumps behind Kather's back and startled Katherine. Jason smiles.

"Hey, Pinky," said Jason.

Kimberly smiles. "Hey, Red. Oh, my gosh! When is that bus coming?" She was so impatient. Kim wanted to go to camp so bad. It was relaxing last year and it has to be this year.

Jason calm her down. "Settle down. Be patient." He sat down by by the green grass and closed his eyes. Kimberly was trying not to laugh.

Katherine sat down next to him. She was doing the same thing. Kimberly can't help it anymore. She burst out laughing really, really hard. Jason opens his eyes and walk up to her. "What are you laughing about?" Kimberly tries to stop but she kept laughing. About a minute or so, she finally stopped and breathed. "So?" Jason said, waiting for an answer.

Kim cleared her throat. "There's nothing. Believe me." She sat down by her luggage and started to pout. Billy and Rocky came running up to them. "Hey, Billy and Rocky."

They greeted each other. "Hey, so where are the others?" Billy asks.

Rocky was looking around. "and the bus? If we want to get there on time and know about the camp rules, we should be already going."

Kat got up. "You know it's too bad Adam and Tanya didn't come. They would miss a lot of fun things."

Rocky crossed his arms. "Oh, believe me. They would already be making out on the couch." Kimberly slapped him. "What? Like it's not true." It was true. Adam and Tanya have been going out together since last week. They can't keep their eyes off each other.

Jason sees the mini-bus coming. "Oh look, the bus."

Kimberly stared at it. "Oh thank goodness. I thought I was going to be tanned out here." She walks pass Jason and grabbed her luggage. "Thanks, Red." Kim walk up to the mini-bus and sat behind Tommy, who was the driver. Kat sat next by her. When they all took their seats, Tommy was about to close the door. Aisha and Trini came running to the bus. Trini apologize and they took their seats. Tommy started to drive.

"Hey, Kat," Kimberly whispers. "So when is Red and you going out? Anything happening?" She poked her three times.

Kat rubbed her arm and hesistant. "There's nothing going on. We like each other, but what about you and Tommy? You buys have to be somewhere, right?"

Kimberly leaned her head. "Uh, I don't know. He's been acting weird lately. I think we should just be friends." Kat nodded. "You should definately ask Jason out. He's a good guy."

Kat shook her head. "I don't think he likes me. How about you?"

Kimberly widened her eyes. "Me?" She started to laugh awkwardly. "Yeah, right. That would be cra-cra in your zay-zay." Kat was confused on her words. Kimberly touched Kat's hand and said, "Believe me, he doesn't like me. He likes you." Kat nodded. "Besides, if you aren't going to ask him out, I will do that job for you."

Kat leaned back into her seat. "Kimberly, you can't do that. That would be... weird. Yes, I like him but if you ask him out that would be... not right."

Jason was sitting across from them. "Who are you guys talking about?"

Katherine and Kimberly widened their eyes as they realized Jason was sitting across from them. Kim awkwardly said, "Nothing. It doesn't involve you, red." She turns away and looked at her window.

Kat smiles at him and said, "She's just awkwardly weird." Jason half smiles and started to laugh. Kat turns to Kimberly and started a new conversation.

Once they had arrived, Kimberly and Tommy instantly ran to a meeting. No one was there. "Great, we lost the rules." Kimberly stilll looks around and an office. She walks to it and asks, "Hey, so where's everybody?"

The person inside the office said, "Oh, they are at supper. Are you guys campers?"

Kimberly shook her head. "I'm Kimberly Hart." The secretary checked and told her that she has cabin 150. Kim was relieved that she got a cabin after she missed the rules meeting. She gave Kim her key and Kimberly picks up her luggage to put it up in her cabin.

Tommy walked up to the secretary. "Um, Thomas Oliver or Tommy Oliver." The secretary told him is cabin is 134. Tommy picked up his bags and walks to the cabin. When he arrived to his cabin, he noticed it's locked. He groans. Jason came up and was surprise that they were cabin buddies. He got the keys and unlock the doors.

Rocky and Billy shared 123 and Aisha and Trini shared 167. Kat was roommate with Kimberly. The Rangers went to supper and have a fabulous foods. At night, they all tucked in their beds and fell asleep to go to bed.

A loud trumpet was heard and the rangers got up and brushed their teeth. Afterwards, they went to breakfast then went to a meeting. Kim and Katherine were confused. "Do you know what this meeting is for?" Kat asked. Kimberly shook her head. They all take their seats on stumps. They sat at the very front row and listen. The speaker was using a microphone. "Listen up, campers! Here me now as I tell you guys the rules of camp!" Kim was surprised. She was also relief that she didn't missed the rules. "Number 1: Never be late on schedule. Number 2: Never fight. Number 3: No cuddling. Number 4: Always listen no matter. And number 5: Never, under any circumstances, steal other people's property without asking." That last part blew their eardrums.

"Well, I guess he speaks loudly," said Kat, still covering her ears.

"Who would cuddle?" Rocky asks. Billy whispers into his ear and Rocky nodded. "Oh. That's probably why they didn't come."

Jason turns back and asks, "Who?"

"Adam and Tanya," said Rocky.

The speaker began to speak again. "Okay, for our biggest competition this summer, we will do be climbing up the waterfall. Who ever signed our contracts, knows the rules. Don't sue! You signed up, it's all on you." He grabbed a pin needle and put a signup sheet on the board. "It will be held this Sunday." He walks away.

"Wow! That's only two days away," said Jason.

"Hey, you thinking of signing up?" Tommy asks.

"Yeah, what could be the biggest harm?" Jason said.

Kimberly and Katherine turn around. "You're joking right?" Kimberly said, "I don't think you should be doing it."

"Well, I think he can do," said Katherine.

"Um, it kind of sounds like you are trying to challenge him," said Tommy.

Kimberly scoffs and said, "That's right."

Jason widened his eyes. "Fine, I-I'll do it." He walks up there and signs the signup sheet.

Afterwards, they walked to shop class and started to build. Jason was making three hearts connecting. The middle of the Heart was the biggest. Kat wanted to know what it was suppose to represent. "Um, I think it represents love. Two hearts falling for a heart." Kat nodded. Kimberly thought it was lame. "Oh, yeah, pinky. What are you making?"

Kimberly paused and stares at him. "Oh, just two swan making a heart with their beaks."

"Oh, and what does it represent?" Jason asks.

"Um, oh, um," she was tripping over her words. "It represent two birds falling for a heart."

"And what is the heart?" Jason asked.

"L-love," she said. Jason smiles. "Fine, you win. But yours is still lame."

Jason turns arounds and asks Kat what she's doing. "I'm making half a heart with another half a heart that doesn't connect. You see it represent even if they aren't the same, they still finds their way to be happy." Jason smiles. Kimberly's smile faded.

After shop class, the head couselor told them they have a two hour break. Jason decided to go by the lake and swim for a couple of minutes. He put his feet in the water and leaned back. Somebody covers eyes. "Guess who?"

"Well, taking from a guy's voice, I'm guessing Kimberly," said Jason. The person let go of its hands and Jason could Kimberly.

"Very funny," said Kimberly. She sat down next by him and relaxed. Jason smiles. "Ugh! I wish it could be like this everyday! Don't you?" She laid down on the grass.

"Yeah," said Jason, laying down on the grass with her. "So how are things?"

"Oh, they are great... just great," she said.

"Oh, so I was thinking about Katherine," said Jason. He sat up. Kimberly also sat up.

"Oh, I don't think you should be talking to me about you and Kat," said Kimberly. "It's going to be awkward."

"Why?" Jason ask. Kimberly just stare at him but then splash water on him. "Hey, stop." She kept doing it more. "Oh, you won't stop, huh?" He grabs her and toss her down to the water. Kim shriek as she got down on the water. They begin to splash water a each other. For a moment, they stop. They begin to chuckle. Kat and the others came.

"Hey, Kim and Jason," said Katherine. They both look at her. "Mine if we join?"

"I like it out here," said Tommy. "It has great temperature."

"Yeah, you can join," said Jason. Jason got out of the lake and helped Kat carry her bags. Kimberly kept smiling.


	2. TIme for the Climb!

**Chapter 2: Time for the Climb!**

It was a Saturday night. Jason, Kimberly, Katherine, Tommy, Rocky, Aisha, Trini and Billy were having a little picnic at a picnic table. They were having a great time. "Hey, so what should we do tomorrow?" Kimberly ask.

Aisha shrugged. "Anything that sounds like fun," said Trini.

Jason just remember something. "Oh, man. I forgot. I have to climb up that waterfall."

Kimberly scoffs. "Yeah, right. I think you are going to fall when it happens."

Katheriene elbowed Kimberly on the arm. "Hey, don't be disrespectful. I know Jason can do anything if he puts his mind to it." Jason smiles at her.

"Hey, why don't we get back to the food?" Rocky exclaimed. "I'm really hungry!" The gang laughed at that part.

"Hey, how about tomorrow we go swimming?" Billy suggested.

"Oh, I can't," said Katherine. "I want to be there when Jason makes it to the top."

"If he can get there," said Kimberly. Jason looked at her. "Hey, I'm just teasing. Go. Have some fun! That's what camp is all about." Jason smiles. He touched her shoulder and she smiles.

"Oh," Kat said. They both look at her. "How about after Jason is done with the whole climbing, how about we going dancing? Here."

"Oh, I'm up for it," said Trini.

"Sounds like fun!" Aisha added.

The others shook their heads. Jason smiles at Katherine and she smiles back. Kimberly smile faded. She walks back into her dorm and calm down. Katherine looks around and realized Kimberly was gone. "Hey, where's Kimberly?" The others begin to look. Tommy suggest that she's probably in her cabin. The others nodded. Tommy volunteered to go look after her.

When Tommy enter Kim's cabin, he saw her lost in memory, sitting on her bed. He went to go sit next to her. "Hey, look. What's wrong?"

Kimberly sighs and laid down. "Nothing. I... nothing."

Tommy laid down with her. "Kim, I need to tell you something. I... I can't. I can't do this anymore." Kimberly shot right up. "I know I'm a jerk because I'm in love with somebody else." Kimberly widened her eyes. "She's wonderful...kind...caring. You'd really like her." Kim started to laugh. "What?! You aren't going to be evil witch over this?!" Kimberly shook her head as she giggles. Tommy begin to smiles and hugs her. "Oh, thanks for understanding." Kimberly rubbed his back.

The next day, Jason was nervous. He kept pacing back and forth as he put on his gear. Kimberly, Tommy, and Katherine came running up to him. They were panting as they were breathing for air. Jason smiles.

"It...is not...funny," said Kimberly, panting. Jason shook his head.

"Hey, Jason, you nervous?" Katherina ask. Jason nodded.

"Yeah, I have to climb all the way up there," he pointed. They all looked at the water fall and where it begin.

"That's the waterf-fall," said Katherine. She gulp.

Kimberly walked to get a clear view. She turns back and hesistant. "Oh, no. Tell you are not going to climb up there."

Jason cross his arms. "Oh, watch me."

Kimberly was being serious. "Jason, I am not kidding this time. I'm not going to let you climb all the way up there." Katherine told her that she was trying to scare Jason. Tommy trust her. "Tommy, please," She walks up to him. "tell them that Jason can't do it."

Tommy looks at Jason, Katherine and then back to Kimberly. "I-I'm sorry, Kim, but a ranger never leaves from something this big."

Kimberly turns to Jason. "Jason, if you're going to climb up that 13ft waterfall full of rocks, then...I'm not talking to you anymore." She then face Katherine. "Katherine, please be at my side."

Katherine stares at her for a moment and then walks to Jason. "Tell me. Tell me that you can do this. Jason." Jason nodded his head and said that he could do this. Kat turns around. "Kimberly, I'm sorry but I think I have to stick by Jason."

Kimberly looked at Jason, harshly. "I'm never talking to you again." She walks away. Tommy encouraged Jason to climb the waterfall. They went to the contestant as Katherine watches Kimberly.

Jason notices. "Hey, what's wrong with her?"

"Uh, I'll talk to her," said Katherine. She started to walk towards Kimberly but Jason stops her.

"Hey, can you at least watch me do this?" Jason ask. Katherine smiles. They begin to walk to the other contestant. Katherine looked back to see Kimberly looking at them. Kim was sitting on a log and kept flipping her hair due to the wind.

"Okay, Jase," said Tommy. "Be careful. Remember to keep your focus and never lose hope of making it." Jason nodded.

A couselor walks up to Jason and hook him up. She gives a thumbs up to the others couselors. When the head counselor shoots the gun, the contestant begin to rocky climb. Jason was being careful and ahead of everybody else. He pass this kid who was tripping over an edge. Jason kept breathing in and out; before he knew it, he was at the top. He put his hands up and victory. He grabs an arrow and starts to climb down.

Jason carefully looks down to see each of his foot place on an edge. Kimberly was standing up trying to see the race. She bent a little to see Jason 4ft away. Jason was too overconfident. When he was about to take another step, his hook got unhook. He falls down on his front. "Jason!" Katherine yelled as she pass the other counselors. Kimberly was getting worried. Tommy helped him up.

"You okay, buddy?" Tommy ask. Jason nodded. He walks up to the couselors and handed them the arrow.

"And the winner is Jason Lee Scott," said the counselor. Tommy and Kat was excited. Kimberly went back to sitting down. Katherine walks up to her and comfronts her.

"Hey," Kat greeted.

"Hey, Kat," Kim greeted.

"Look, can you tell me something truthfully?" Katherine ask.

"Look, if it's about what I think you're going to ask then don't bother," said Kimberly.

"So you like him," said Katherine.

"Yeah, I like him like a brother," said Kimberly.

"Kimberly, can you seriously be true to yourself?" Katherine ask.

Kimberly looks at her. "I am. I'm true to myself. I ain't hiding anything from me."

"Then it's probably me? Right?" Katherine ask. "You like him more than a brother, don't you?" Kimberly started to walk away. Katherine looks at her with concern. "Kimberly, I know you love him."

Kimberly turns around. "Yeah, like a brother. Can't you just put this all away. I don't want you to know my secrets! You are not my mother!" Katherine stands up.

"You're lying to yourself," said Katherine. "You love him more than a brother when you were with Tommy. You just can't admit that, can't you?" She starts to walk off.

Kimberly stops her. "No, I was by Tommy's side. I was loyal to him. When he was in danger from Rita and Zedd, I encouraged him to fight even when he didn't know. Of course you helped Rita and Zedd."

"Kimberly!" Katherine yelled. "Listen to yourself. This doesn't even sound like you. You know, maybe you're right. You don't love Jason."

"Katherine, look, I'm sorry," Kimberly apologize.

"I know you are," said Katherine. She walks off as Kimberly looks at her.


	3. Confessions

**Chapter 3:** Confessions

Kimberly pulled Tommy to the side and talked in private. They had only one day left beforing going back to Angel Grove. Jason follows them and hearing their conversation. "Tommy, can you please tell me who you like?"

Tommy looks around and saw no one. He sighs and said, "It's Katherine. I like her very much. Are you offended?"

Kimberly smiles. "Oh my gosh! So when do you plan on telling her?"

Tommy shook his head. "Uh, tomorrow is the last day and so... never."

Kimberly jumped a little. "What?! You're not even going to tell her! Why?"

Tommy looks around one more time. "Okay, look. I don't want to ruin things between us. Can you promise me that you won't talk?"

Kimberly nodded. "I won't." They hug as Jason decided step back for a second. H

He walks all the way to Katherine. She greeted him as he sat down beside her. "Hey, can you tell me if you and Tommy are going anywhere?"

Katherine widen her eyes. "Me and Tommy? No, I don't think so. I love him like a brother." Jason nodded. "Why?"

"Well, I don't know how to explain this but..." he thought, "...please promise me that you want change anything?"

"Okay, I won't," Katherine agreed.

Jason takes a deep breath and started to say, "Tommy likes-"

"Hey!" Kimberly said. Jason closed his eyes as she interrupted her. "How are you Kat?"

"I'm okay," Katherine said. "Where's Tommy?"

"Oh, he went to somewhere to get something," Kimberly said as she sat down. Jason kept staring at her. "Hey Kat. Can you please tell that stranger to stop looking at me?"

Kat looked at Jason. Jason didn't know what that meant. "Kimberly, what are you talking about?" Kimberly turned her head to the opposite side of Jason. Then it hit him. "Are you seriously not talking to me?" Kimberly scooted farther away from him as he kept talking. "Kimberly, why are so mad at this? This isn't like you." She kept turning away.

Jason was getting depress. If only he could find a way for Kimberly to talk to him. Even if he did something wrong, he still wants to talk to her. Then it hit him.

The next day. It was the last day of camp. Kimberly wanted to stay more but if Jason was here, she would want to get out more. Jason knocked on the door. Kim went to go open it. She mutter in disgust and walks pass Jason. Kat, being irritated of Kimberly's behavior, gladly greeted Jason. Jason wanted to know what's wrong with her but Kat didn't know the answer.

Kimberly went to go sit on the picnic table. She was exhausted with everything. Kimberly put her head down as Tommy touched her shoulder. Kim put her head up and said, "Oh, hey Tommy."

"Hey," Tommy said as she sat down on the seat. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing," Kimberly replied.

"Hey, you going to be with us at the bonfire?" Tommy ask.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it," Kimberly said. Tommy kiss her on the cheek and stands up.

It was night time. Jason, Kimberly, Katherine, Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Aisha, and Trini were sitting around the bonfire. "Okay, let's play 'never have I ever'," Aisha suggest.

They nodded in agreement. "Okay, never have I ever kept a secret to my best friend," Trini started. "Aisha."

"Okay," Aisha said as she thought of one, "never...have I...ever kiss anyone. Billy."

Billy pointed at himself. "Uh, okay. Never have I ever... got an f on my grades. Rocky."

"Uh, um, never have I ever kiss my girlfriends," Rocky said.

"That's very interesting," Aisha commented.

Rocky shook his head. "Okay, Tommy."

"Uh, nah," Tommy said. "I'm not playing." He kept staring at Kat as she looks at Jason. Jason was staring at Kimberly while she was staring at Tommy. This is getting weird. Aisha knew something was going on but she didn't want to say anything as she wants to have fun.

Jason stands up and said, "Tommy, can I talk to you please?" Tommy stands up and walks into the forest with Jason. "Uh, I need to know if you like Katherine."

Tommy widen his eyes. "Uh, maybe."

"Good," Jason said.

"Please don't tell her," said Tommy. Jason just looks at him and walks away. He sat down by Kimberly, who turns to the opposite side of him. Tommy sat down by Katherine. Kat's eyes keep on gazing at Jason.

"Uh," Aisha started, "I think I'm going to get Rocky that ice-cream he wanted." Rocky was surprise. He took her hand and walks away.

"Uh, I think me and Billy should follow them," Trini said. Trini got up with Billy who was confuse with everything like Rocky.

Then it was just the four of them. Everything was quiet on until Jason stands up and sat down to Katherine. Kimberly was relieved that he moved but that didn't take long until Jason said to Kat, "Tommy likes you! He's been hiding for I don't know. Please forgive me Kat. I know you like me but I..." Kim widen her eyes.

Kat begins to have tears in her eyes and looks at Tommy who just looks away. "What do you mean? You don't like me like I like you. Tommy, what's going on? Can you please not tell me that you like me? Can you?" Tommy looks at her. A tear fell on her face. Instead of talking, he walks off. "Tommy!" Kat followed him.

Kimberly was about to walk off too but Jason called her name. She turns around and give him the cold shoulder. "What?" Jason started.

"How could you do that?" Kimberly ask, "She liked you and you even knew. What kind of perosn does that?"

Jason stands up. "Do you think I wanted to do this? I needed you to talk to me." He walks closer to her.

"For what?" Kimberly ask.

"Hey, if you did talk to me then none of this could've happen," Jason said louder.

"Why is it so important if I talk to you?!" Kimberly snapped. She walks closer to him and push him away. "Do you like me? Huh? Or what?"

"I'm not going to answer that," Jason said.

"Why?" Kimberly snapped louder. "Why is it so hard to show someone that you like them?"

"You want me show her that I like her," Jason said. Kimberly nodded. He sighs and grabs her. Jason looks at her for a bit. "Just remember you ask for it." Kim was confuse with those words. Jason leaned in and their lips touched.

Katherine was running after Tommy. "Tommy! Tommy! Why?"

Tommy turns around. "Why what?"

"Why do you like me?" Kat ask. "I mean, you broke up with me."

"And that gave you the right to move on that quickly," Tommy said.

Katherine bit her lowerlip. "I never did."

Tommy paused. "What does that mean?"

"I mean, I never did move on til I met Jason," Kat said. Tommy looks at her and turns around.

Kimberly let go. She takes a few steps back. Kim had tears in her eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"I-I don't know," Jason said. Kim walk closer to him.

"Well, remember this," Kimberly said. She slaps him hard. Jason still looks at her. Kim slaps him again.

Jason looks at her with tears in his eyes. "I'm glad you're happy," Jason said, "because I...don't want to see you again." He walks off as Kimberly sat down and started to cry.


	4. See You Again

**A/N: Okay, this has to come to an end. This is my first shortest stories that I wrote and I hope you guys like!**

 **Chapter 4:** See You Again

It's was the next rising day. Jason woke up to pack early. He didn't want to see her face. He walks to a bus sign and waited for the bus.

The others except Tommy were riding the bus home. Kimberly was looking out the window. She was gazing off until something caught her attention. As the bus drove by, she saw Jason with his luggage at the bus stop. All Kim did was staring at him. She didn't want to apologize or talk to him. She waited for the next time she would see him again.

2 Years Later...

Time went pass. Katherine became an actress. Tommy and Jason went to become police officers and Kimberly was finish with her final exams in college.

Kimberly was watching Katherine on stage, doing Romeo and Juliet. It was around the last scene. When it was over, Katherine went down to the main lobby and greeted Kimberly. It was a long time since they had talk. Things weren't the same like usual. Kat was exited that Kimberly showed up. She kept asking questions, "Hey, when did you get here? When did you arrive? Have to you talk to Jason? Good thing is you aren't that very angry all the time. And why didn't you come visit. Oh my gosh, I love that purse! Is it new?!"

Kimberly grabbed one of her wrist and told her to calm down. "Kat, you can cool. No need to talk very fast. I can't catch up!" They both smile at each other and giggled a bit. Kimberly takes a breath. "Okay, I came two days ago. And what do you mean by angry all the time."

"Oh, nothing," Kat said. "Well, I'm saying that if Jason was angry all the time he could've never waited." Kimberly's smile faded. "You know, he came to apologize to me and I forgive him. Did you also know that he's kind of been acting like a child. When he's not doing anything, he's always hanging out with me and whine about a lot of stuff."

Kimberly kind of looks around. "Oh, really." She turns her attention to Katherine again. "Well, is he studying or does he have a job?"

"Oh, Jason," Kat started. She was about to continue until she got interrupted by a guy holding flowers. He told her that it was for her and that somebody gave it to her. Kat thanks the man and takes the flowers. Katherine takes a look at a note she found and read. She give a little laugh and said Tommy. Kat turns her attention to Kimberly. "Hey, Kimberly. I'm sorry but can you wait here." Kimberly congratulates her for her play and told her that someone has ought to love it. Katherine walked away.

Katherine walks out to another place in the lobby. She was looking around for him. After some minutes, she gives up and was walking back until somebody called her name. Kat looked at the direction the voice was coming from. Kat smiles and walks to him.

Katherine and Tommy were face to face. Kat gave a frown. "Tommy. I-I thought you would never to speak to me again after I let you down."

Tommy respond, "Well, I forgive you. You really don't think I would miss all of your acting did you. I saw you did Cinderella, Snow White, Little Red Riding Hood, and this... I wouldn't miss at all." Tommy kind of starts to frown as Katherine was going into tears. "I just thought that you wouldn't like to see me anymore."

"Tommy, I'm sorry," Kat said, "I'm sorry about what happen at camp that day."

"And why would you do that," Tommy said, "You know, I always wanted to know why you said that to me that day. Of course, I broke up with you but why would you tell me that you instantly fell for him."

"I'm sorry," Kat apologize again, "but you shouldn't have liked me, again."

Tommy smiles a bit and nodded his head. He got hurt. "You know what, you're right. I should've never liked you, again. After I gotten to the police job, I could've never worked that hard as usual because I keep thinking about you. I almost go fire the last two months." Tommy begins to smile and laugh. "But good, because so I could remind myself that you and I are over and that the best part was me breaking up with you."

Kat drop a tear. "Yeah, me too. I could always remind myself rejecting you."

"And you know what?" Tommy said, "if I come to visit you every time like this, you crying, then I should've never come. So can you do it? If you can't stand my face anymore, then I get it. But can you actually do it?"

Kat frozed a little. "Y-Yeah."

"Good, then can we go back to our normal lives," Tommy said, "because I got my dream job. You also became an actress. Everything is where we want it to be. Tell me, if you want to come back to our normal lives. I just want you to be happy." Kat stands there, wiping a tear. Tommy knew her answer. He turns back and left Kat standing there.

Kimberly was walking outside, going home. Trini was with her. Kim was asking about Jason. "Trini, can I talk to you about Jason?" Trini nodded. "Does he have a job? Yeah, then what kind. Does he still hang out with his friends? How is his attitude?" They stop for a bit as Kimberly was asking more. "Is Jason causing trouble?" Trini was trying to think.

Trini caught a man walking behind Kimberly. He was wearing a police officer suit. She took more looks of his face and then it hit him. "Kimberly, look."

Kimberly looks around her to see a guy walking away. Kim knew who it was. "Jason!" Kim called out. "Jason!" He turns around, revealing himself as Jason. Kim smiles and walks torwards to him. "You are Jason, really." She looks around him and saw that he became a police officer. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jason gave her a stern face. "How can I tell you?" He looks at her for a bit. "I'm sorry, but...excuse me." He turns around as Kimberly is looking at him. She felt despair. "He really forgot about me." Kim wanted to cry harder and harder each time she looks at him. Trini hugs her and told her it's going to be okay as Kimberly's tears roll in.

Kimberly was in her apartment with Trini. Kim was tapping her pencil as she was thinking about Jason. Trini came out of the bathroom and shook Kimberly into reality. She sat down on the bed and ask Kimberly, "Hey, what were you think of?"

Kimberly turned to her. "Oh, nothing." She begins to write on a piece of paper.

Trini knew Kimberly wanted to talk to Jason. She groans and grab a basket full of fruits. Trini pick up some grapes and started eating it. "Kim, why can't you just go a talk to him?"

"Trin," Kimberly started. "I can't. He doesn't want to see me. He even told me that he doesn't want to talk to me."

"Hey, in your defense," Trini started, "that was two years ago. Just tell him that you love him."

Kimberly rolls her head. "It's not that simple, Trini."

"Oh, come on," Trini said, "Me and Billy are engaged. Rocky and Aisha's wedding is next week and not to mention, Adam and Tanya is pregnant making them having three children."

Kimberly sigh, "Well, if I do go, what do I tell him?"

"Tell him whatever's in your heart," Trini instructed.

At Katherine's house, a car arrived in front of Kat's house. Kat went to go check who it is. The guy revealed himself to be Tommy. Kat jumped up to see him again. Katherine wanted to know why he was at her house. Tommy told her that they are going a trip. Kat wanted to know where but she told Tommy to wait a bit. She needed to get ready.

Up on a hill, Tommy and Katherine were laying down on the grass. There was nice air. Katherine wanted to know he brought her there. Tommy told her that the hill was like them. "The grass is clean, a strong color and it can depend on the wind. The wind helps the grass grow and becomes more independant." Katherine blushed.

She sits up. "Okay, now, it's my turn. Tommy, I'm sorry for telling that I didn't fell for you anymore." Tommy gets up. He was about to walk away but Kat continue, "but the only problem was you and Jason are so much alike. You guys were fearless, dependable, and a leader. But the difference is, Jason is a big brother while you...you are the type of guy that I loved..." Tommy stops and listen to the rest of her words.

Tommy walks towards her and and look at her. "What are you saying?"

"All I'm saying is that...I hope we can be more than friends, again," Kat said.

Tommy smiles and nodded. "Hey, who says we can't." Kat giggled. "Katherine Hillard, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Thomas Oliver, I would love to be your girlfriend," Kat answered. They shared a kiss and begin to hug.

Kimberly was at the bottom of the cliff. She had called Kat to tell Jason to meet her there. Jason came driving on his motorcycle. He stops when Kimberly was walking up to him. "Jase, you didn't like the fact that I told you that I didn't want to talk to you, did you? But after you blew a big secret out, you told me that I would never get to see you again, I kept a promise to myself. And do you know what that promise was?" Jason looks at her. "It's that, if the next time I get to see you again, I will tell you something I've been hiding for a very long time. And look, we are both here. By ourselves. And I will do what I promise I'll do."

Jason circled around her with his motorcycle. "Oh, so what happen when I climb that waterfall, 2 years ago. You were frighten. I know that. And also the other night when I told the secret, you got mad at me and slap me. How will you pay me?"

Kimberly questioned, "Pay you? What do I need to pay you for. I did nothing wrong unlike you. I, at least never told anyone else's secret."

"Oh, so you're saying that it's my fault now," Jason said. Kim said yes. "Oh, well, I wouldn't have to do it if you didn't shunned me."

"Well, who told you to climb that waterfall?" Kim said.

"Uh, you," Jason said. "Remember, you said that I would do fine and you're not betting anything."

Kimberly had to except that she had said something like that. "Okay, fine."

"And I know you missed me for the last two years," Jason added, "who know, maybe I could become head police officer."

Kimberly struggle to find some other words. "I'm not going to talk to you."

Jason stops his motorcycle behind her and Kimberly looks back. "Okay, that's fine then. I guess I just have to blow another secret out." Kimberly just looks at him. "Even if you're looking at me, I know what you want to say. And trust me, I want do it, again. Because I have no idea when you're going to clear your mind out with me in it." Kimberly pouting a little. She didn't like the fact that he has said that. Well, she did. It was just confusing for her. They both kept looking at each other.

Jason got out of his motorcycle and Kim had spoken, "Fine, you wanted to know why I was so frighten?"

Jason scoffs a little. "Yeah, beecause to you care...about me."

Kimberly was trying to act like she didn't. "Uh, no I didn't. I was frightened because I was afraid of heights." Jason didn't think so. "And the fact that I care."

"Ah ha," Jason said. "But seriously, tell me you're secret."

"Okay, but first, tell me why you had to blow that secret?" Kimberly ask.

Jason wet his lips and begins to speak, "Well, that's because I didn't like the fact that you hate me. You said that you were never going to talk to me anymore made me scared that I was going to lose..." Jason paused for a bit, leaving Kimberly ask the rest.

"Come on, Jase," Kimberly said, "tell me."

"Everytime, I try to get close, Tommy is always there," Jason said. "You guys were dating at the time. I tried to stay away as possible but I-I just can't. I remember us fight that flea monster. It was my favorite ranger memory of us. And-"

Kimberly stops him, about to cry. "Stop! I don't need to hear anymore. Look Jase, the reason why I was frightened was because I...I love you. Did you hear? I said I love you, Jason. Not just as a brother but a love interest." Jason smiles at her.

They begin to hug. "Hey, I love you too." Jason was thinking about the camp. If it wasn't because it then this wouldn't happen. He let go of her and started his motocycle. Jason circled around her again and stops. "Want a ride!" Kimberly squeals and hopped in. Jason drives away from the place and they headed towards...well, anywhere they wanted to go. In the slightest moment, both of them was thank camp. To Camp!

THE END!


End file.
